


Friends, Waffles, Work

by hollowgods



Series: Shadowhunting & Recreation [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, parks and recreation - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowgods/pseuds/hollowgods
Summary: Without the threat of Valentine Morgenstern looming over the Downworld, there is little else to talk about other than the scandal of Alec Lightwood coming out at his own wedding. It doesn't come as much of a surprise when he's made head of the Institute's nearly defunct Downworlders Liaison Office, a demotion wrapped in a Pyrrhic victory. What is a surprise, is just how much he might love his ridiculous friends and family that work there.ORThe Shadowhunters/Parks & Rec fic that no one needed





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milominderbinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/gifts).



> this work is inspired by a.) my desperate need for a malec sitcom, b.) the realization that alec is a perfect combination of leslie knope and ron swanson quotes and c.) maia, who always rambles with me about shadowhunters. happy birthday lovely! i hope it's a wonderful day!

"The office should get a Twitter!"

It was a sign of how regular an occurrence such an outburst from Simon truly was, that no one in the office so much as glanced up from their desks when Simon eagerly bounded through the door. Clary was in the middle of a call, but glanced up and gave a small wave to her friend.

It was Izzy, who eventually looked up, and took pity on the pouting vampire. "What is a Twitter? And why should the office have one?"

Simon gasped slightly, and at the desk to the left of Isabelle, Raphael rolled his eyes.

"I forgot you Shadowhunters don't know what Twitter is!"

"Nephilim," Jace corrected harshly, and Simon winced. All of them glanced carefully at the glass office next to the conference room, but noted with relief, that Alec's head was bent over a thick file, and he wasn't paying attention to any of them.

"Right, sorry. But anyways, Twitter is a social media thing!" Izzy raised an eyebrow, and Simon sighed. "C'mon, you guys have unlimited data, but you don't know what Twitter is?" Top of the line tech was clearly wasted on the Nephilim.

"Is it like texting then?" Izzy asked curiously, and Simon shook his head.

"It's an online platform where people can share their thoughts and pictures," Clary explained kindly, hanging the phone up. "Raphael, a clan in New Jersey is interested in doing some sort of blood exchange? I gave him your number." Raphael nodded and stood up, grabbing the file Clary held out to him, and hurried out of the main office, clearly not interested in where the conversation was going.

"So it's people just talking...for the whole world to hear?" Jace asked, brows furrowed in confusion. Clary chuckled slightly, and nodded.

"Basically. Most people are only followed by their friends, but sometimes people get Twitter famous."

"This office would be Twitter famous in like, ten minutes," Simon said. Izzy looked more curious now, a spark of mischief present in her eye.

"Oh yeah? You think we'd be famous?"

Simon snorted. "Is that even a question? I mean everyone here is like, hot as hell, Luke makes all these dad jokes, and Alec is the saltiest person I've ever met."

"Excuse me?"

Simon squeaked, and jumped slightly. In is passionate explanation of Twitter, he had failed to notice the door to Alec's office door opening. Now the older man was standing in the entryway, his arms crossed over his chest, expression cross.

"Uh, that is, I mean,"

"Oh relax _hermano_ ," Izzy teased, coming to Simon's rescue. "Simon was just telling us we should get a Twitter for the office."

"No," Alec said immediately, and then frowned slightly. "What is Twitter?"

Jace snorted, and Izzy's lips ticked upward in amusement.

"It's the internet. Simon would put what we say on it I guess? Nothing about Nephilim business, don't worry." That was all Alec ever seemed to do though, and his frown just deepened.

"What about that is a good idea?"

"Maybe if he has a different outlet, he won't talk as much?" Simon almost made a noise of protest, but a quick glare from Izzy kept him quiet.

Alec's expression turned contemplative, though he frowned at the vampire. "I'll think about it," he muttered. "Now get back to work. We have a busy day."

* * *

 

"Working late?"

Luke looked up, already grinning at his fiance. Jocelyn was leaning against the doorframe, watching the Alpha with a look of fondness that Luke knew he would never grow tired of. The three weeks Jocelyn had been in a coma had been terrifying. It had reminded Luke that he needed to hold on tightly to the people he cared about. He was not going to lose Jocelyn again. It was part of what motivated him to go to work for the Downworlder Liaison Office in the first place.

"Yeah, I thought I'd put in a few extra hours tonight," Luke said with a shrug, setting aside the file he had been leafing through. Jocelyn smiled and moved closer to his desk, glancing around the office.

"The place looks great," she said encouragingly.

"I'm pretty sure that has everything to do with Isabelle and Clary." Jocelyn's smile grew wider at the mention of her daughter.

"That Isabelle Lightwood certainly has good taste."

Luke let out a loud bark of laughter and shook his head.

"Oh no, I'm not giving you any of the office gossip. If you want to know about Clary and Izzy, you need to ask them yourself." Jocelyn pouted, but Luke tugged her into his lap, pressing a light kiss to her lips and cutting off any protest.

"Hi."

Jocelyn smiled adoringly at him, her hands reaching up to gently cup his cheeks. "Hi yourself. How long are you planning on staying tonight?"

Luke sighed, glancing between his desk and the Shadowhunter in his lap.

"You know I want to come home with you,"

"But between the police force, the pack, and the hours you're putting in here, you're stretched a little too thin," Jocelyn finished for him, her tone kind and understanding. Luke nodded in agreement.

"It's a good thing they're doing here. I know many of the Shadowhunters think it's pointless," He exchanged a glance with Jocelyn, both of them conveying their frustration with the ingrained prejudices of their world, before continuing, "But it's important. And word of it is growing. The Lightwood name is starting to mean something else now."

Luke knew that Jocelyn would be able to read into what he was saying, that it was not only the Lightwoods who were slowly reclaiming their name from their parents' stained past. Jocelyn let out a small sigh of relief.

"Clary seems happy here. A little restless though."

Luke chuckled. "You should see Jace. I've been asking Maia to run pointless errands here just to keep him distracted for a few minutes."

Jocelyn raised her eyebrows in interest. "Maia hmm?" Luke hummed in confirmation. "Well maybe we should have some sort of office dinner at our place. You're practically the office dad as it is."

Luke raised an eyebrow. “I’m starting to think Alec could give me a run for my money. At least he makes me look like the cool dad.”

Jocelyn burst out laughing, running her hand down Luke’s shoulder. “Well I’m sure you two will have a wonderful time co-parenting this office.”

Chortling in agreement with his fiance, Luke finally set his files aside, deciding he was done for the night. Helping Jocelyn to her feet, he followed, pushing his desk chair in, and packing away his things. Grasping Jocelyn’s hand in his, the couple began making their way to the office door, just in time to see a Seelie stumbling in, her eyes frantically darting around. Glancing at Jocelyn, Luke sighed lightly.

“I’ll call Isabelle for this one.”

* * *

"I'm eating waffles."

"This won't take long, I swear!"

"Waffles, Izzy. _Waffles_."

Isabelle Lightwood sighed. If she ever told anyone that her older brother's biggest weakness was an admittedly delicious breakfast food, she doubted anyone would ever believe her. Of course, she wouldn't live long enough to confirm that suspicion, since Alec would hunt her down.

"It's important Alec."

Her older brother sighed, and reluctantly pushed his plate away from him, fixing his eyes on hers, his gaze intense and searching. He looked out of place here, Izzy noted, a wall of black set against the peeling yellow linoleum on the wall behind him. Nearby, an overhead fluorescent light flickered. It was giving her a headache, but Alec didn't seem to notice.

"Where did you even _find_ this place?" Izzy asked. It wasn't the first time she had been in the shabby diner, and Raziel help her, she knew at the next crisis the whole office would be at the very booth she was sitting in. It didn't mean she liked the diner, even if it did have other worldly waffles.

"Isabelle. You interrupted my waffles. What do you want?"

She sighed, and ran her hand through her hair.

"You're not going to like this," she warned, and Alec rolled his eyes.

"I don't like anything."

Izzy giggled slightly, but bit down on the inside of her cheek. She knew a few things Alec did like, but she knew teasing him about those would get her nowhere.

"Someone came in asking for our help."

Alec's face remained impassive. "We're closed now. Hours are posted on the door."

"Yes but -"

"The office is _closed_ , Izzy," Alec said pointedly, and began pulling his plate back toward him, but Izzy's hand darted out and grabbed his.

"Alec."

He groaned quietly, and fell back against the thin cushioning of the booth, slumping down in his seat. Izzy always marveled at the ways her brother managed to succeed in making himself smaller, hunching his shoulders, packing himself into tight spaces. Even with his shoulders permanently slouched, he always seemed so much larger than her. She wondered how big he would appear if he drew himself up to his full height. Maybe then her parents would think twice about -

She winced. There was no point in following that thought. They didn't have time for the "what-if's". Alec had been the one who told her that.

"Alec, they need our help. That doesn't stop at five."

"Well then they can go to the Shadowhunters," Alec grumbled, only the barest trace of bitterness present in his voice. Izzy bit her lip, wishing she didn't have to press her brother on this.

"They can't. The Shadowhunters won't help. This is more our jurisdiction anyways."

"Smaller, you mean." Alec was glaring, but Izzy knew it wasn't directed at her, even if she was in his line of sight.

"Yes."

Alec sighed loudly. "I'm not saying we're going to do anything, I'm not saying that. But, if we were, what exactly would we be doing?"

Isabelle tried not to perk up, but given the way Alec's eyes narrowed, she doubted she achieved much success.

"A Seelie came to the office. Apparently her friend is lost, and causing a bit of trouble."

A frown appeared between Alec's eyebrows.

"A missing Seelie? Or did she just wander off?"

Izzy bit her lip. "It appears that she might have consumed some...less than legal substance."

This time, the groan was louder.

"Pixie dust."

She nodded.

"So we've got a Seelie who's high on pixie dust, out to cause mayhem. I don't suppose it's too much to hope for that she's avoiding any public areas?"

Izzy looked away, and she felt the air crackling with the weight of Alec's annoyance.

"Great. Where is she?"

She smiled at her older brother, and his eyes widened slightly.

"Pandemonium."

Thankfully she managed to pull the plate of waffles back, seconds before Alec's head hit the table with a dull thud.

"Always so dramatic," she muttered.

* * *

 

No matter what his little sister seemed to think, Alec really did hate Pandemonium. It wasn't personal, he simply hated all clubs. They were just too loud, full of noise and light and writhing bodies, people losing themselves to their passions, to the moment. Alec couldn't even fathom it. Clubs like this wouldn't bother him so much if he had the luxury of avoiding them, however it seemed that fate seemed to like having a laugh at his expense. Alec supposed if he were the one looking down, it might be amusing. As the one living it, he had a few complaints.

"Shouldn't we be taking some weapons? Even just a small blade?"

Alec sighed. He had largely been ignoring the argument going on behind him, but it needed to be settled.

"No Mary, we are not taking in any weapons."

Clary huffed at him, clearly annoyed with both the refusal, and Alec’s clear disregard for her name.

"Why -"

Before she could even finish her question, Alec rolled his eyes.

"Pandemonium doesn't allow weapons. Besides, we're the Downworlder Liaison Office, not Shadowhunters. We don't use weapons."

Even after nearly two months, it still stung to say. It still hurt a bit, every time Alec heard of some Shadowhunters team going out, every time a Downworlder looked at him with a knowing smirk.

"Let's just go," Jace suggested, and Alec brought his mind back to the present, nodding his head slightly at Jace, a private thank you, which neither acknowledged. "If we finish here quickly, maybe Alec might even have some spare time to -"

"Enough. We're going in."

No one mentioned the slight pink that had crept up into Alec's cheeks as he marched forward, straight into the dull roar coming from the club.

Immediately, Alec began mentally cursing the Seelie that had wound up here, high on pixie dust, and his sister for bringing it to his attention. "From now on, all after hours calls are going to Jace," he muttered, ignoring the dirty look his parabatai sent him, in favor of moving forward, pushing past the dense crowd of people.

"Do we even have any idea what this Seelie looks like?" Clary demanded. None of them, did, but Jace and Alec just shrugged at her in response.

"We'll know who she is," Jace assured her, and Alec didn't have to be looking at Clary to know she was rolling her eyes.

"The mundane movies came from somewhere," Alec interjected, hoping to stave off a love spat between the two. "Pixie dust makes you levitate. It's also an aphrodisiac. If she's had enough, everyone she comes into contact with will be groveling at her feet."

Clary looked alarmed.

"Wait, then how are we going to catch her?"

Alec sighed. Why did she talk so much?

"Drugs don't change sexuality," he snapped.

"Perhaps not, but they certainly can enhance it."

At one point, Alec had been grateful to parents, if only for their genetics, since he was fortunate enough to be immune to blushing. Then he had met Magnus Bane, and realized genetics had nothing to do with any of it, and his impassive stoic routine was continuously reduced to stammering and red cheeks around the warlock. The warlock he had hardly seen since his disastrous attempt at a wedding.

"I do wish you would have informed me you were dropping by Alexander," Magnus began, his tone light, but his gaze intense and searching. "If I hadn't bumped into you, I might have been lead to believe you were avoiding me." Alec winced, knowing that Magnus was right. He had wanted to deal with this Seelie issue quickly, hoping he could leave the familiar club just as soon. He should have known better than to think he could avoid Magnus in his own club.

It wasn't that Alec didn't want to see Magnus. Quite the opposite in fact. However after the attempted wedding, everything had been a blur of shouting and negotiations. Before Alec knew it, he was being shuffled into the Liaison Office without so much as a 'by your leave'. By the time Alec had a chance to even breathe, it was three weeks after the wedding, and he hadn't spoken to Magnus since, always busy whenever the warlock tried to contact him. Alec still remembered the shuttered expression Magnus wore, one of the last times he had seen him, clearly disappointed, but not completely surprised.

Alec hadn't meant to ignore Magnus, truly. He just...wasn't sure how to act around the warlock. Alec had gone from deep in the closet, to publicly kissing a male Downworlder at his own wedding with absolutely no warning. He liked Magnus - a lot. However, the flirting and pining had been easier when Alec assumed nothing would ever - could ever - come of it. After outing himself though, Alec realized he had a lot to figure out about himself, not to mention Magnus, who he didn't really know.

He had wanted to reach out to Magnus, to apologize, to try and figure out where the two of them stood. Unfortunately, Alec had never been the best with words, especially regarding feelings. And there was no apology card for kissing his crush in public and then ignoring said crush for weeks on end while he tried to figure out his sexuality and new place in his oppressive, hierarchical society.

Alec had made Simon take him to a mundane indie card shop to check.

"I-I...sorry," Alec stammered out, the apology tumbling forth from his mouth. He winced at his inability to match Magnus' eloquence, but took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. "We weren't planning on coming. There's a Seelie here, high on pixie dust. We're supposed to collect her and return her to her sister."

The High Warlock of Brooklyn simply arched a brow. "Ah, business as usual I see." His face seemed expressionless, but Alec could have sworn he detected a trace of hurt in his tone. "And I don't suppose you'll be sticking around after?"

Alec sighed. This was exactly what he was afraid of. He wanted to talk to Magnus, desperately so. There had been so many times he had wished he could just go to Magnus' apartment and sit on one of the ornate couches, telling him about his day. He wanted to be able to get drinks with Magnus, and talk to the other man with ease. Alec just...couldn't.

"We don't have anything we have to do, right Alec?" He could hear the hinting tone in his sister's voice, bordering on warning, and somehow, it managed to give Alec confidence.

"No, we don't," Alec answered softly, looking Magnus in the eyes. "I don't suppose you'd want to get drinks after we take care of the Seelie?"

As a warlock who had lived for centuries - despite being purposefully vague on how many centuries - Magnus Bane was a difficult person to survive. Alec however, had managed to do just that. Magnus' eyes had widened, his lips parted ever so slightly, but curling upward at the corners.

"I would be delighted."

A rare and genuine grin crept along Alec's lips, small, but undeniably present. He could practically feel Izzy's internal squealing next to him, but it really did feel like it was just the two of them.

The moment was quickly ruined by Jace.

"Well if you guys want those drinks, we should probably go get this Seelie."

"Yeah, of course," Alec said, however his eyes never left Magnus, who was now grinning mischievously, his eyes twinkling in a way that had nothing to do with the glitter or flashing lights of the club. "Uh, Magnus, you haven't seen -"

"Seen your fae friend dancing under the influence?" Magnus asked breezily. Alec nodded, words failing him, a common occurrence around Magnus Bane. The warlock waved his hand, gesturing toward a spot near the stage, where a large group of people seemed to have gathered. Alec grimaced. It was a general rule of clubs that the closer one's proximity to the stage, the louder the music was.

"Right, let's go," Alec grumbled under his breath.

"I'll be in one of the rooms in the back Alexander!" Magnus called out as the members of the DLO began making their way through the crowd. "Tell them you're there for a private show!"

Alec's face burned, and he could feel his siblings smirking beside him. He didn't dare turn around to see Magnus' expression, simply ducked his head, and continued to push his way through the crowd, his height giving him a slight advantage as he tried to make his way to the front.

Sure enough, a small female was the center of attention, hopping around and moving her arms wildly, in an oddly entrancing sort of dance. A quick glance down at her feet confirmed that she was indeed levitating, and the glazed looks from the men and women around her were not natural.

“Stay back,” Alec said, mostly as a warning to Clary, though his siblings could certainly stand to hear it as well. He hadn’t been lying to Clary when he said that drugs didn’t change sexuality, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t be affected at all.

“How do you want to play this big brother?” Izzy asked. Alec squinted against the lights, glancing between the Seelie and the crowd surrounding her.

“You already drew your rune?” He asked his sister, and she nodded proudly.

“Clary’s too.”

Alec nodded, his mind beginning to form a plan of attack.

“It looks like someone forgot though.”

At Clary’s observation, Alec’s head snapped to the side, and he bit back a groan. Sure enough, Jace was now wearing a sickening expression, his mouth slightly open, eyes fixated on the levitating Seelie in front of them.

“By the Angel, how did he forget this?”

Izzy winced slightly. “Maia might have been in vicinity when I was telling him that what we had to do.”

Alec rolled his eyes heavenward. “Of course.” Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, and began reworking his plan in his head. “Right, okay. Clary, you’re on Jace. Make sure he doesn’t get any closer. Izzy and I will go grab the Seelie. The lovesickness will wear off in an hour or two.”

Both girls nodded in understanding. Izzy smiled brightly at Alec.

“Don’t worry Alec. We’ll be done with plenty of time for you to get a little lovesick yourself.”

Alec’s cheeks flushed, and he moved forward, pushing past a cackling Izzy and a giggling Clary, muttering to himself.

“What did I do to deserve this?”

* * *

 

Once the Seelie had been brought back down to earth, Clary and Izzy had reassured Alec that they would manage to get the Seelie back to her friend - as well as deal with a lovestruck Jace. Alec grinned ruefully and shook his head. He would never let his _parabatai_ hear the end of that one, especially not when the blonde hadn't thought it important to come prepared.

Watching his siblings disappear into the crowd with Clary and the Seelie, Alec swallowed and began making his way toward the back, where he knew the private rooms were located. A part of him wondered why Magnus had not just asked him to come to his loft, but Alec realized with a painful lurch, that he had probably lost that trust. He couldn't just not speak to the High Warlock of Brooklyn for two months, and expect everything to be the same. Seeing Magnus' living quarters was a privilege, one Alec didn't think he had anymore. Pandemonium was more neutral ground.

The warlock had clearly informed someone that Alec was coming, because when he opened his mouth to stammer out what Alec had told him, the bouncer gestured toward the an ornate door without so much as a grunt. Alec nodded in gratitude and took a deep breath, knocking lightly on the door, before pushing it open and making his way in.

"Ah Alexander! I trust our Seelie friend is in good hands?"

"Yeah, Clary and Izzy are taking her back to the office." Alec's eyes roved around the room, taking in the setting he now found himself in. If Alec hadn't already known the club was Magnus', he would have instantly recognized the decor. It was reminiscent of his own loft, though not nearly as familiar or as, well, intimate.

Finally, Alec's eyes landed on Magnus.

"Why are you here Alec?"

He flinched slightly at the question, but forced himself to meet Magnus' eyes. Immediately his spine straightened, his hands drifting to clasp behind his back, legs at shoulder width. He was still a soldier, if not quite a Shadowhunter anymore.

Magnus' tone was serious, and his eyes were boring into Alec's. He expected an answer, and it was the very least that he deserved.

"Because I owe you an apology," Alec blurted out, and took a deep breath. "And because I want to have drinks with you. I - I miss you." Even tripping over the words, it was hard for Alec to admit.

Magnus' face remained unreadable, and Alec felt a sudden longing to someday be able to read the warlock's expressions, even when he closed himself off. Magnus was so good at that, breaking through the wall Alec had put around his heart, believing it to be impenetrable. He had helped Alec so much, and he wanted to return the favor someday.  

"Go on," Magnus said, gesturing for Alec to continue. The taller man swallowed, his hands automatically drifting to clasp behind his back, bracing himself for what he needed to do.

"I'm sorry. For just...ignoring you after, well after everything." Alec sighed, and glanced at Magnus, who was still looking at him with an unreadable expression. "I'm not good at apologies. After the wedding it was all just...it was a lot. It's not an excuse," Alec added hastily, "It's just the facts. But I still shouldn't have pushed you to the side. There was just a lot to cope with and I can't say I handled it in the best way. But," Alec's shoulders lifted into a small shrug, "I think I had to handle it alone. And then by the time I managed to work through my own head, everything with work and the Institute was happening, and suddenly everything had shifted. I mean, Magnus, I've trained my whole life to be a Shadowhunter. It wasn't just my career it was..." Alec trailed off, unable to put it into words.

"It was your purpose," Magnus offered kindly, and Alec looked at him gratefully.

" _Yes_ ," He nodded. "Losing that...I mean, I like the Downworlder Liaison Office. It's not that I think it's beneath me, but it was a really big adjustment. I don't know if I could have done it without Izzy and Jace."

Magnus scoffed slightly. "I'm sure you would have managed just fine. You have an extraordinary determination Alexander."

Alec smiled slightly at that, and stepped closer to Magnus, relieved when the warlock didn't move away from him.

"Still, I'm trying to apologize. Even with all of that, you deserved a note, a phone call, _something_. And I'm sorry I didn't give you that. There's no excuse except I guess I was..."

"Afraid?"

Alec nodded shamefacedly, glancing down at his feet. Moments later he felt a slight pressure on the bottom of his chin, and Magnus tilted his face up with his index and forefingers. It was amazing how even this brief touch managed to take Alec's breath away.

"Alec, I understand being afraid. I have spent many years of my life in fear. I may be immortal, but that does not make me immune to fear. All that I ask is that when things get crazy, don't push me away."

Once again Alec was startled by how much Magnus could make him feel, the way his heart seemed to slam against his ribcage, the way it only did when he was in the midst of an adrenaline fueled demon fight.

"And for the record, you're great at apologies."

Alec smiled bashfully, and ducked his head.

"So...do you think we could try this again?"

Magnus let his hand slide down Alec's arm, their fingers suddenly intertwined, leaving Alec to admire just how suave the warlock managed to be. "I would love to."  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you liked, please leave kudos or a comment!


End file.
